Promise Me
by Khmyh
Summary: A songfic about Rei's thoughts towards Minako's death. Timeline: Episode 47 to 49.


"Mars Power."

"_Mars. Minako is…" _Artemis's words echoed in my head.

"MAKE UP!"

**Into the fire on my own**

Burning flames erupted and surround me as I transformed into Sailor Mars.

**I know I won't see your face again**

With the knowledge of not able to see your face ever again, I charged at the enemies recklessly in pure sorrow and anger.

**Are you sitting there alone?**

Minako, where are you now? In heaven or the moon?

Are you there alone? Or do you meet other people as well?

Did you see my mother?

**Are you thinking like me of the laughing times **

**Or of the sad and loving times?**

Memories of our time together keep flashing in my mind.

Memories of our constant bickering and competition; memories of us hanging out and fighting side by side.

**Everything that's left from us is fading away.**

In my vision, you are walking away. You are fading.

Away from us. Away from me.

**Promise me to think of us as a time so beautiful.**

Remember the time we first met? You were so beautiful, especially when you laughed.

**Promise me to think of us still bright still colourful.**

That day, you transformed right in front of my eyes.

Your aura, it was so bright, so warm.

**Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed.**

Minako, can you promise me not to forget about those time we spent together?

**Surrounded by flames everywhere.**

With all the strength I can gather, I burnt down all sources of evil I can reach. The youma squirmed and struggled in front of me, not standing a chance facing my bitter flames.

Everything ended within seconds. There was nothing left for me to burn except the world itself.

**What I used to be I'm not even there.**

I lost my usual calm. My defense crumbled. The emotions are just too much for me to hold.

**The absence of you is killing me.**

"Mi…na…ko…"

I fell to my knees.

"MINAKO!"

I cried.

**Are you thinking like me of the laughing times **

**Or of the sad and loving times?**

Minako, what are you thinking now?

Are you thinking about the mission? Or about what you left behind?

Are you thinking about us? Are you thinking about me?

**Everything that's left from us is fading away. **

Nothing, except memories of our time together, is left.

Memories, that's all left of us.

**Promise me to think of us as a time so beautiful.**

When I'm with you, the world looks much brighter, much more beautiful.

Was it the same for you?

**Promise me to think of us still bright still colourful**

When I witnessed your senshi power wakening, I was amazed at how one's aura can be so bright and strong.

You were shining; it was so powerful, yet so warm and so pleasant to feel. Was mine the same? What did you feel back then?

**Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed**

Minako, please promise me you will always remember the time we spent together.

* * *

_'It's true we were born with a fate from our past life. I think the moment I overcame that wa__s when I truly became myself.'_

_'I became myself.'_

* * *

**Promise me; Promise me; I will be fine without you**

"I've decided."

"I will fight for the past life's mission."

"To fulfill the mission… and put a closure to the past life."

**Promise me; Promise me; once more in my life to see you**

I will be the leader you wanted me to be when you are gone.

I will be the second-in-command you wanted me to be.

**Promise me; Promise me; I will be fine without you**

I will fight in your place and end all of this.

I will fight for you.

**Promise me; Promise me; once more in my life to see you**

I called for my Tambourine, and yours came as well.

With Mars and Venus daggers in my hands, I charged at the white youmas.

**Can you promise me to see you?**

Minako… Venus… fight with me. Give me strength.

**Can you promise me?**

Minako, promise me your heart will always stay with us. With me.

**Promise me to think of us as a time so beautiful. (so beautiful)**

**Promise me to think of us still bright still colourful. (still colourful)**

**Promise me to look back at us as a time in your life you enjoyed.**

Minako, promise me you will never forget the time we spent together.

Promise me you will always remember the time we fight together.

Promise me you will always treasure the time we laugh together.

Because I will never forget the time we spent together.

Because I will always remember the time we fight together.

Because I will always treasure the time we laugh together.

Because… _I love you._

--o—o—o—o--

**Author's Note:**

**Song: Promise Me by Dead By April.**

**This is my first ever songfic. I doubt I would find any more songs that fits Rei and Minako from PGSM so well.**

**This fic is written as a thank you to a friend of mine from Youtube. I have made a request on using this song to make a Mars/Venus video, and this friend did an absolutely amazing job! It was recently uploaded; all of you should really check it out.**

**Here's the link: www. youtube****.com/watch?v=ujjFGKEot6g****  
If you like the vid and have a Youtube account, please show your support!**

**Thank you for Reading.**


End file.
